


Don't Shake the Box

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Anon Request: “Hello!! Can I request a John Wick one shot when the reader is his wife and she gets him a puppy for Christmas? Thank you!!!”





	Don't Shake the Box

Although John looks like a big tough guy who doesn’t celebrate any holidays he would never admit to anyone that Christmas is his favourite time of the year. Halloween is next but that’s only because you make him wear couples costumes and he loves making you happy so he goes along with it.

John especially loves Christmas time because he gets to see your face light up at the presents he gets you. Even though you always tell him you don’t need anything he insists on getting you a present and it’s always something you’d never expect. 

When you go out shopping John always makes a note of what to get you based on how much your eyes linger on a certain article of clothing or a book on a shelf. You’d never noticed the way John would watch you but it made you love him even more when you would open your present to see something you’d always wanted but never asked for.

John always woke up before you even on Christmas day and placed all of your presents on the table as he quietly moved downstairs to make you a hot chocolate before bringing it upstairs, he showers you in kisses until you open your eyes and wrap your arms around his large body.

“Merry Christmas Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas John.”

You sit up against the headboard and pull the cover up over your legs before grabbing the cup of hot chocolate from the table bringing it to your lips for a quick sip.

“Mmm John, how do you always make them better than me?”

“It’s a talent.”

“You’ll have to teach me someday.”

“I will, but right now you need to open your presents.” He says moving the cup away from you before placing one of the presents in your open palms.

You gently rip at the wrapping paper taking the time to admire how perfectly it has been sealed up before throwing the decorative paper onto the floor and gasping at the present.

“Oh John you shouldn’t have.” You say looking down at the leather bound book in your hands. It had been an old favourite from when you were a child but no matter what book store you went into you could never found a new copy.

“I knew you wanted one for ages so I found an old copy after doing some digging and bound the back for you.”

“John this is incredible, thank you so much.” A tear rolls from your eye as you pull your husband into your arms for a loving embrace.

John hands you another present, and another, and another until you’ve finally opened all of the little gifts he’s got you and then he can move onto opening his own.

You reach underneath the bed and pull out the bag of carefully wrapped presents handing it to him and he hurriedly takes it from your hands as he gentle empties the bag out onto the bed in front of him.

You watched his face light up as he opened each present. You knew what John liked so you decided to get him a new watch, some books that he’d talked about and some oil for when he cleans his guns. He smiled as he looked at each present over and over again but the smile dropped when the doorbell rang.

“Wait let me get it, that will be your present stay here.”

“But you already got me presents?” He asked as his eyebrows sunk.

“Well yeah but this is your main present, now don’t move no matter how long I’m gone.”

You hastily moved down the stairs and opened the door quickly and signed for the package thanking the man and tipping him for working on Christmas Day before moving back into the warmth of the house. You look down at the small cage in front of you and smile when you see the small puppy nipping at the bars to come out.

Deciding not to wait any longer you open the door and let the puppy step out before scooping it up into your arms and making your way back up the stairs. As you tip-toed back into the room you peeked in and saw John led on his back with hie head resting against your pillow.

You creep to the bottom of the bed and place the puppy down, it turns around and looks at you before moving up to John as you shoo her away from you. You watch with a smile as the puppy bounds up the bed towards your husband and at first John flinches as the puppy places a small paw on his face but he starts to smirk when he turns his head as the puppy licks his face.

“You got me a dog?”

“Yeah, you always talked about having one so I found her. She’s not got a name yet so you can name her.”

“What about Y/N?”

“You’re not naming the dog after me.”

“Okay fine, what about Daisy?”

“Daisy sounds fine.”

John kisses the small dog on her head before turning to look at you. “I think Daisy wants kisses from you too, and so do I.”

You kneel on the bed and move up to lie next to John who’s still cuddling the small dog in his arms, you pet Daisy on her head and kiss John on the lips before lying your head on the pillow.


End file.
